Deep Cover
by The Great Old Ones
Summary: Something terrible is happening to the universe, to two universes, and it all center on a father and a son


**Doctor Who**

**Deep Cover**

Through the endless expanse of history the TARDIS drifted, it could stay in place for a millennia, that is if it's pilot, the Doctor would be content with the situation. Were he a Time Lord, for that is what he was, on official business then that is where he would have stayed, but the Doctor was not on any business, in fact all he wanted to do was rest, his body was old, older than all of his past lives put together, the infusion of raw energy from the eye of harmony had vastly increased his life span, for him the endless wandering was getting on, he was considering returning to Gallifrey, a notion of contesting for the Presidency briefly entered his mind, but he disregarded it. Strangely to him at least it wasn't an immediate response and he actually considered it a viable option for a single moment. He shook himself free of his thoughts and walked to the main console.

"Old Girl, where to next," he said, already setting the coordinates for exactly where he wanted to go. "How about the eye of Orion, I feel like resting,"

As the TARDIS engines roared changing their pitch the Doctor was already walking away from the console, he no longer had delusions that his meddling could make the ship go any faster, he lost such thoughts when he was in his seventh incarnation, he was not necessary, same thing couldn't be said for the universe, he felt like a maid, how many times had he saved the Earth. He'd lost count. He was just at the doors the rest of the TARDIS when the lights failed and the cloister bell rang, he ran back to the console and tried to see what was wrong.

"What's happening old girl," his hands fumbled on the controls. "What that can't be possible,"

But it was the TARDIS readings confirmed it, the fabric of the universe was being pulled apart, the laws of physics themselves being repealed.

"The universe, no…" the Doctor fumbled with understanding. "Two different universes are colliding, being destroyed… not if I can stop it!"

He moved to the other side of the console, just as he tried to move the TARDIS further in it sparked, singing his hand as the TARDIS changed course of it's own volition.

"No!" the Doctor roared as he moved back to the console. "The Time Lords, what are they up to,"

He having realised what they'd done, that they'd disabled the flight controls while his back was turned.

His musing was interrupted by a second sound, that of another relative dimensional stabiliser, he turned to see the Presidential robes from behind him, and in the robes was a woman with flowing blond hair and an aristocratic face, Romana.

"Romana, what's going on, I was on the trial of a dimensional tear," the Doctor said advancing on his old friend turned President.

"Yes we know, do you honestly think you're the only one of us to notice it?" Romana asked who in turn was walking towards the Doctor.

"What do you mean?"

"We first detected a stage chi epsilon level tear, centring on Earth, humanian era at local year 1985,"

"1985, they don't even have time travel, how'd they create a breach to another universe?" The Doctor asked now fascinated by the information.

"I had a similar reaction, however when we sent the scout-TARDIS to investigate we ran into a small snag, the vessel was destroyed by the instability as the universes collided, the pilot was able to transduct back to Gallifrey, with some sensor data…" Romana stopped seeming reticent.

"And… What was on the data?" The Doctor queried, already knowing the answer.

"A sample of Time Lord biodata… yours"

"So you want me to investigate, yes?" The Doctor said. "Find out why my biodata is connected to something that seems to be approaching a code chi delta epsilon event?"

"No Doctor, it's not chi delta epsilon, it's even worse, a code chi delta omega event, the time lines are in a state of constant flux, it's as if causality can't decide what happened and what _didn't _happen, and that's not the worst of it, a powerful temporal power seems to be emerging from the convergence of the time lines.

"Alright, I'll do it, what do I need to do…" The Doctor trailed off already knowing the answer, and knowing it would be very painful, but the only way to get to the event cause was to live through it from about 1966 relative time…


End file.
